A prior sun visor for use with a motor vehicle includes a cardboard core having a die-cut rectangular aperture. A molded plastic backing plate is disposed in the aperture, and is heat staked to the core. Furthermore, the backing plate has a molded recess for receiving a mirror assembly. Such a configuration enables the mirror assembly to be mounted flush with an exterior surface of the sun visor. Because of the multiple manufacturing steps required, however, such a sun visor is time-consuming and costly to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,789 discloses another sun visor including a molded polymeric core having a recess for receiving a mirror assembly. Such a molded core, however, requires expensive tooling to manufacture, and is, therefore, not practical for low volume production.